Deflation
by Salamander Erg
Summary: Contains slash. Kanou and Yukimura are spending some time in the student council room when they are interrupted. Kanou/Yukimura, mention of Usui/Misaki


**Title:** Deflation

**Author:** Salamander Erg

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13; inexplicit sex between two under-aged boys, cross-dressing, OOC-ness

**Summary:** Contains slash. Kanou and Yukimura are spending some time in the student council room when they are interrupted. Kanou/Yukimura, mention of Usui/Misaki

* * *

><p>"What is going on here? Immoral things happening right in the student council room?" Misaki growled out with an evil glint in her eye as she glared at Yukimura and Kanou amidst the wreckage of the door she had just kicked down.<p>

Yukimura, for no apparent reason, was in a girl's uniform, straddling Kanou's lap with a huge blush on his face and teary eyes. Kanou had no blush on his face, but instead had gone rather pale, looking more terrified than embarrassed.

Misaki stepped into the room with an ominous aura around her, one that spoke of whips, chains, and spankings for those who were not upstanding students of Seika High School.

"There better not be anything obscene going on here…I will expel my vice-president if he is not following school policy!" Misaki threatened, slowly walking toward them, each step landing more heavily than the last.

In actuality, she didn't really know what was going on. All she had wanted to do was get into the student council meeting room, which for some odd reason was locked. She walked all over the school to find out if someone was holding a meeting in there or if one of the teachers had a key to open it, getting more and more irritated by each negative answer she heard. By the time she came back around to the room, her temper had already decided it was going to bust the door down and deliver swift punishment to whoever was behind it.

Who, apparently, were Yukimura and Kanou.

"Ah! N-no! That's not what's happening here, there is a reason—!"

Yukimura tried to turn around to explain that this was definitely _not_ what it looked like, but let out a small grunt and went still; Kanou also seemed to tense up after Yukimura had moved. The two stared at the ground and didn't offer any more words of explanation.

Misaki narrowed her eyes and took in the scene before her, growing more and more suspicious.

Yukimura in a girl's uniform: Strange, but…not really considering the boy's track record.

Yukimura, in a girl's uniform, sitting on Kanou's lap: Scandalous out of context, but maybe there _was_ a reason for it.

Kanou avoiding her gaze: Again, not that strange, although Misaki thought they were making progress.

Kanou's uniform buckle on the floor…along with a pair of white underwear…

The way Kanou was gripping Yukimura's hips…

The strange sound they both emitted after Yukimura had moved…

Misaki's eyes widened in horror and her face heated up, much like a thermometer does when stuck in boiling water.

All this added up to: IMMORAL DEEDS! IMMORAL DEEDS!

Misaki's first instinct, as a sensitive young girl, was to cover her eyes and run out of the room, apologizing. Her close second, as a strong female class president, was to tell them off for doing lewd things in public and during school time.

"I can't believe you—!"

"Ah, hey, pres. I was looking for you—hey, did you kick down this door?" Usui popped his head in the classroom and surveyed the damage. Misaki turned around, the interruption throwing off the momentum of her rant.

"I—Usui! What?"

"Oh, the pres destroyed school property… Someone should tell," Usui sang out with a smile much akin to that of a snake's when it's found some prey.

Misaki's jaw dropped, "I-I— Oh no! I didn't mean to! What am I going to do? I-I'll never get enough money to fix this, and even then they'll make me resign from being the president! Oh no! I'm a delinquent—only delinquents destroy school property!"

Misaki ran out of the room, "I have to go tell! No, I have to fix it on my own! No, I mustn't be dishonest! But I can't step down from my post—things are going so well!" Her scared rambling could be heard as she ran down the hallway.

Yukimura and Kanou continued to sit quietly in their corner, thanking the gods of fate for choosing this precise moment to intervene with their lives.

"Oi, what're you two doing?"

They had forgotten about Usui…

Yukimura turned his head and tried to face Usui as best he could without jostling he and Kanou's position too much, "Ah, ah-hah, Kanou-kun and I were just… We were just—"

"Ah, you're playing _that_ with Kanou, are you Yukimura?" Usui interrupted with a knowing glint in his eye. He walked past the wrecked door frame and sighed heavily, "What a shame, and I thought that was _our_ special game…Yukimura-chan." Usui said and practically floated down the hall after Misaki.

Yukimura hurriedly turned to Kanou (who still hadn't lifted his gaze from the floor), "D-don't listen to Usui-san! He's just joking! He really was! I mean—he _was_ my first kiss, but that didn't mean anything…well it kind of did cause it was my first one…but he's with the president now and I'm with you, so…"

Yukimura bent his head down to look Kanou in the eye, "It's all okay now. You don't have to worry or be jealous or anything."

Kanou looked up and cleared his throat, "It's not that, Yukimura. I—I'm sorry, but I…" He motioned to his lap. "I think I'm done."

Yukimura tilted his head in confusion and Kanou's blush deepened, he really didn't want to spell it out for the older boy. Then Yukimura's eyebrows shot up and he also looked down at his lap.

"Oh, Kanou-kun…" Yukimura left off out of second-hand embarrassment for his friend.

Kanou pulled his hood over his head and dropped his chin to his chest, totally obscuring his face. Wasn't it mortifying enough to be caught by the president of the school, as well as the only person he couldn't hypnotize to forget about this?

Yukimura patted him on his head like one would with a small child, "The president must have really scared you, huh?"

* * *

><p>End<p> 


End file.
